Hoofdstuk 14
<< Hoofdstuk 13 Hoofdstuk 15 >> Hoofdstuk N°14 – DRAAI HET VOLUME HOGER! DEEL 2 Het project loopt! Het is aan jou en je vrienden om het concert af te maken en een onvergetelijk evenement te organiseren! Verwacht nieuwe verrassingen in dit tweede deel. Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode14-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Lysander.jpg Hoofdstuk exclusieve achtergronden Episode14Background.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°14-–DRAAI HET VOLUME HOGER! DEEL 2 Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 14! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : De muzikanten DEEL 2 : Het drumstel en het podium DEEL 3 : Het Concert ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' De muzikanten ---- '''Er zijn drie afbeeldingen beschikbaar in dit hoofdstuk: Een met Lysander, een met Castiel en een met Nathaniel. Je zal hen krijgen door te kiezen naar wie je kijkt tijdens het concert (er is geen vraag of outfit keuze) Er is een probleem: je hebt meer muzikanten nodig. Na te hebben gepraat met Alexis - die besloot om posters te maken met Violet als reclame voor het concert voor mensen buiten de school. - herinner je Lysander: Hij heeft al eerder gezongen voor een concert, hij zal wel wat muzikanten kennen die je misschien kan helpen! Ga met Lysander praten om de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Lysander om te zien welke leden van de groep we nog missen. Als je met Lysander hebt gepraat, kom je erachter dat je een drummer en een tweede gitarist nodig hebt. Je kent geen muzikanten, maar misschien weten jouw klasgenoten wel hoe je een instrument moet bespelen. ➜ Doelstelling: Je moet een drummer en een tweede gitarist vinden! Om deze doelstelling te voltooien moet je eerst met alle studenten hebben gepraat die je kent. Om je te helpen, zullen verschillende doelstelling ontgrendeld worden op hetzelfde moment: ✔ Vraag aan Iris of ze een instrument kan bespelen. ✔ Vraag aan Armin of hij een instrument kan bespelen. ✔ Vraag aan Rosalie of ze een instrument kan bespelen. ✔ Vraag aan Melody of ze een instrument kan bespelen. ✔ Vraag aan Kwinten of hij een instrument kan bespelen. ✔ Vraag aan Peggy of zij een instrument kan bespelen. Je moet op z'n minst met iedereen een gesprekje hebben gehad om verder te kunnen gaan in dit hoofdstuk. Armin en Iris kunnen een drummer en een gitarist worden. Het concert is gered! Je moet het de andere leden zo snel mogelijk vertellen. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug naar de jongens! Castiel en Lysander zijn samen in de kelder, en je zal hen het goede nieuws vertellen. Castiel zegt iets over Armin, maar je let niet op hem. Tijdens het wachten voor het komen van de instrumenten, ga je naar Alexis en Violet toe om te zien hoe het met de posters gaat. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar Alexis en Violet om te vragen hoever ze staan met de affiches. Je zal ze vinden in klaslokaal A samen met de posters! Als je met Alexis praat over Armin en zijn drumstel, verlaat hij onmiddelijk het klaslokaal, wat je alleen laat met Violet. Nieuwsgierig, volg je hem om te zien wat er aan de hand is! ➜ Doelstelling: Je moet ontdekken wat er aan de hand is met Armin. Je vind het einde van dit klein verhaaltje in de kelder. Armin weet niet hoe hij een drumstel kan bespelen… hij weet hoe je Guitar Hero moet spelen, een computer spel. Nadat Castiel, Lysander, Armin en Alexis in een klein argumentje zijn beland over hoe belachelijk het offer van Armin was, vind je jezelf waar je was begonnen: Je hebt nog steeds geen drummer. En het is noodzakelijk voor een groot deel van de groep! Het probleem is dat je iedereen al hebt gevraagd die je kent. Nou, bijna iedereen… je hebt het nog niet aan Nathaniel gevraagd. ---- D E E L 2: ' Het drumstel en het podium ---- ➜ ' Doelstelling: Vraag aan Nathaniel of hij kan drummen. Vandaag, hebben al je klasgenoten je een beetje verrast. Nathaniel, al helemaal omdat hij zegt dat hij snel kan leren, er mee in stemt om op het drumstel te spelen, zelfs al heeft hij het nog nooit gespeeld. Zonder enige keuze en ook dat Castiel in de groep zit, zal je accepteren. Deze keer is de groep echt compleet! Je moet een drumstel vinden, maar Kim’s vriend heeft er wel een. Je zal aan haar moeten vragen of je het kan lenen voor het concert. ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag aan Kim of je haar vriend’s drumstel wil uitlenen. Je moet wachten tot morgen om te weten of je het drumstel mag lenen of niet, maar Kim weet zeker dat het goed is! Nu moet je met Alexis praten over jouw mening over de posters. Voordat je dit gesprek ontgrendeld, moet je met Nathaniel en Rosalie hebben gesproken. Alexis en Violet laten je 3 ontwerpen zien. Je kan een exclusief accessoire krijgen als je de juiste keuze maakt! Een kleine speld, als je de juiste poster pakt! The day is over and you need to go back to the courtyard to go home. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug naar het plein om naar huis te gaan. Wanneer je naar het plein gaat stopt Nathaniel je. Hij wil het podium opzetten in de kelder. Je krijgt twee keuzes: K E U Z E 1: (Nathaniel en Melody? Oh, hemeltje nee!) Deze keuze zal je helpen wat LM met Nathaniel te krijgen Jij zal ook Nathaniel helpen het podium op te zetten. Je kan hem natuurlijk niet achter laten met Melody. ➜ ' Doelstelling: Ga naar de gang om met Melody te praten.' Melody is niet erg blij om je te zien. Nathaniel komt naar jullie toe en jullie gaan naar de volgende doelstelling. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de kelder om het podium op te zetten. Als het podium opgezet is, ga je naar huis en dan weer terug naar school op de volgende dag. Dan, besluit je om terug te gaan naar de kelder om te zien of de anderen het podium al hebben gezien die je gisteren had opgezet. Nu keer je terug naar de hoofdlijnen. K E U Z E 2: “Ok. Veel geluk samen!” Geen gevolgen Je hebt geen tijd voor Nathaniel en je gaat naar huis. Als je terug op school bent, ben je nieuwsgierig om te zien wat hij en Melody hebben opgezet en je besluit om naar de kelder te gaan. Nu keer je terug naar de hoofdlijnen. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de kelder. Ga naar de kelder om verder te kunnen gaan naar de volgende doelstelling. ➜ Doelstelling: Zoek Kim om te vragen of ze het drumstel heeft. Je kan Kim op het plein, tuin of in de gym vinden. Ze heeft het drumstel, maar je moet haar helpen het te dragen naar de kelder. ➜ Doelstelling: Help Kim om het drumstel naar de kelder te dragen. Met het drumstel die opgezet is, is het podium klaar voor het concert! De jongens kunnen beginnen te oefenen: alles valt op hun plek! Maar, je krijgt nog steeds het gevoel dat je iets mist… Rosalie wilt jou ook helpen, dus vraag je haar om grote gordijnen te maken om een backstage gebied te maken! ---- D E E L 3: ' Het concert ---- ''Een nieuwe rivaal? Voordat je verder gaat naar de volgende doelstelling, kom je een nieuw karakter op het plein tegen: Nina. Ze is een jonge Lysander fan, die de posters zag voor het concert en Lysander weer graag zag zingen. Als je kiest om mee te doen met haar fan club, krijg je een leuk “Team Lysander” T-shirt van haar! ➜ ''' Doelstelling: Praat met Rosalie over je backstageproject. Rosalie vind je plan geweldig, en zegt gelijk dat Leigh zal meehelpen, omdat hij de baas is van de kledingboetiek. Ze heeft alleen een grote rode doek nodig voor de gordijnen. ➜ Doelstelling: Koop een gordijnrails in het Cadeauwinkeltje en breng hem naar de kelder. Je kan de paal in de cadeaushop vinden. Als je het gekocht hebt, ga je terug naar de kelder om het op te hangen achter het podium. De dag is nu voorbij en je gaat naar huis zonder op de rest te wachten: Je ziet hen morgen wel. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga kijken hoe de kelder er nu uitziet. De jongens zijn aan het discusseren omdat Nathaniel, Castiel “per ongeluk” had geraakt met zijn drumstok. Het oefenen gaat wel… Verlaat de kelder om een nieuw gesprek te ontgrendelen en de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. ➜ Doelstelling: Probeer met Nathaniel te praten in de kelder. Verder dan Nathaniel is hier niemand meer. Deze doelstelling is volbracht. Je concentreert je liever op de puntjes op de i van het concert: het is morgen al en het moet perfect zijn! Kim heeft een idee om een drankenkraampje neer te zetten voor het publiek die dorst kunnen krijgen tijdens de show. ➜ Doelstelling: Koop enkele flessen in het Cadeauwinkeltje en geef ze aan Kim. Als je de flesjes hebt gekocht, ga dan terug naar Kim die je kan vinden in het trappenhuis. Het kraampje is klaar en ze laat je weten dat Rosalie en Alexis klaar zijn met de kostuums voor de jongens. Je bent nieuwsgierig naar wat zij hebben gemaakt. ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Rosalie over de kostuums. Rosalie wilt je de kostuums niet gelijk laten zien, en heeft je gevraagd te wachten tot morgen. Je gaat naar huis. Je komt de volgende dag weer terug op school, de dag van het concert! Je gaat naar de kelder om te zien wat voor outfits Rosalie heeft gemaakt. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de kelder om de beroemde kostuums te bekijken! In de kelder, worden de jongens geconfronteerd met de harde realiteit: Ze moeten de kostuums dragen die Rosalie heeft gemaakt, zelfs als ze ze niet leuk vinden. Rosalie heeft ook voor jou een outfit gemaakt, om je te bedanken aan je bijdrage. Ze vraagt je te betalen voor het outfit omdat de stof best duur was. ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar Melody op het plein. Nathaniel had zijn ouders niet verteld dat hij mee deed aan het concert. Hij had niet eens gezegd dat er een concert zou zijn: ze zouden het toch niet begrijpen. Behalve dan dat de posters hebben gewerkt en een grote menigte mee hebben gebracht, dus Nathaniel is bang dat ze toch komen. Hij vraagt je om een kleine gunst: om er zeker van te zijn dat zijn ouders niet komen. Om dit te doen, moet je op Melody’s gasten lijst gekeken hebben. Je vind haar op het plein. ➜ Doelstelling: Het concert gaat beginnen! Ga kijken! Ga naar de kelder. Daar zal je je hoofdstuk afbeelding krijgen. Je kan maar een afbeelding krijgen per hoofdstuk, en je moet kiezen tussen de jongens op wie je je aandacht wilt richten. Het concert is een succes, je verlaat de kelder en geeft de groep wat ruimte. ➜ Doelstelling: Laat de band een pauze nemen, ga een luchtje scheppen op het plein. Ga terug naar het plein voor de laatste keer om een nieuw karakter te ontmoeten. Je weet haar naar niet en ze zoekt Castiel, maar je weet niet waarom… Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 15! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- Nathaniel ‘Denk je dat we een lijst moeten maken van mensen die naar het concert zullen gaan?’ *A) Dat zou wel eens een goed idee kunnen zijn, ja! + *B) Daar heb ik geen idee van! - *C) Zou dat gewoon veel werk voor niks zijn? / ‘Dat is omdat hij tegen Lysander stond te gillen… Ik wist niet dat Lysander zo rustig was, hij heeft niet één keer zijn stem verheven terwijl zijn vriend hem zowat stond te beledigen.’ *A) Misschien was hij bang? - *B) Lysander en zijn legendarische geduld… / *C) Jij bent ook erg geduldig! / ‘Ja, ik heb Melody gevraagd om met me te wachten, zo kunnen we hem samen opstellen als Mr. Faraize akkoord gaat.’ *A) (Melody en hij? O, absoluut niet!) + *B) Oké. Veel succes allebei! / ‘Ja, dat heb ik gehoord…’ *A) Misschien zal jij na het concert ook een fanclub hebben! / *B) Ik hoop dat jij na het concert geen fans zal hebben… + ---- Castiel ‘Waarom wil je dat weten?’ *A) Eh, nou… Je wist niet echt dat drie muzikanten en een zanger genoeg zouden zijn… / *B) Gewoon nieuwsgierig, ik praatte net met Lysander en hij heeft het wel al gedaan. / ‘En jij gaat het hem echt vragen?’ *A) Heb ik echt een keuze? - *B) Ja, natuurlijk. / ‘Pff, nu zou ik met hem moeten omgaan, ik hoop dat je blij bent.’ *A) We hadden geen keuze! - *B) Doe niet kinderachtig, zo erg is hij niet. - *C) Ja, heel erg. Voor één keer ben ik het die jou het leven zuur maakt… + ‘Ooo, Nina? Hij heeft me over haar verteld.’ *A) Weet jij hoe hij over haar denkt? - *B) Misschien zal jij na het concert ook een fanclub hebben! / *C) Ik hoop dat jij geen fanclub zal hebben na het concert. + of / ---- Lysander ‘Je lijkt wel erg zeker van jezelf.’ *A) Maar ik niet! + *B) Ik heb niet echt de keuze! / *C) O… Sorry. - ‘Ik heb mijn vrienden nog niet aan de lijn gekregen. Sorry.’ *A) Het is oké. / *B) Ah! Je bent het niet vergeten! + *C) Jammer, ik heb het hier moeilijk… - ‘Als Nathaniel weet hoe hij op de drums moet spelen en hij accepteert om te spelen, moet Castiel daar mee om gaan. Het is tijd dat ze beiden wat volwassener worden.’ *A) Dat kan een beetje veel gevraagd zijn, vind je niet? - *B) Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt… / *C) Als jij het zegt… + ---- Armin (Jij begint een gesprek.) *A) Hé! Heb je goed geslapen? *B) Hé! Hoe was het leren? + *C) Hé! Kwam je verder in je spel? / ‘Ja! Echt! Ik kan alle records verslaan! Als je iemand nodig hebt, geen probleem, ik wil graag helpen!’ *A) Je bent een engel! / *B) Weet je zeker dat je met Castiel en Lysander kan spelen? + ‘Het zou ons anders gemaakt hebben dan andere bands! Bovendien, heb jij ooit Guitar Hero gespeeld?’ *A) Nee, nooit. + *B) Ja, ik ben een pro! / ---- Kwinten ‘Ja, ik heb bijna spijt dat ik geen instrument bespeel… Nou, behalve de fluit dan.’ *A) Geef toe dat met een fluit in de groep, het er belachelijk uit zou zien… - *B) Jammer, je zou een reden geweest zijn voor de meiden van andere scholen om te komen kijken. + ---- Alexis ‘Ha ha, ik maak maar een grapje. Dus, welke wil jij?’ *A) De roze en paarse affiche. / *B) De neutrale affiche. / (Haar accesoire) *C) De duistere affiche. / ---- Nina ‘Ja! We hebben zelfs een speciaal t-shirt! Ik heb ze gemaakt, wil je er eentje?’ *A) Ja, dat zou leuk zijn! / (Lysander t-shirt) *B) Nee, niet echt… / Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index